The present invention pertains generally to pet collars of the type embodying a strip of synthetic material containing an insecticide for fleas, ticks, etc.
In common use today are pet collars consisting of a strip of synthetic material in the form of a collar having a buckle arrangement for collar securement about the pet's neck. Periodically collar replacement must be made as the potency of the insecticide gradually diminishes over a period of months. With currently marketed collars, the entire collar is disposed of after a few months use. While such collars are highly practical, they are somewhat costly to replace and some pet owners find their appearance unattractive and hence a second or decorative collar is sometimes worn by the pet.
The concept of retaining insecticide material on a collar is shown in the prior art by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,219,569; 2,406,253; 3,978,820, and; 4,031,859.